Rosaletta The Princess Of All Sayains
by Countrygirl19
Summary: Trunks starts his freshman year at OSH and finds out there is another sayian in his class he quickly becomes friends with her. When her mother dies and she shows up at Trunks home hysterical she asks him to help find her father what happens when he finds out her father is none other than the Prince of all sayians and she is his older half sister? How does Bulma react? and Vegeta?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Okay, I'm not sure how many years are between when Vegeta shows up to Earth and when exactly him and Bulma got together but Vegeta's other love child is four years older than Trunks is and Vegeta mated with her mother before he came to earth after the dragon balls.

Summary: Trunks is starting his first year in high school and discovers there is another sayian in one of his classes. He immediately tries to become friends with her but when she shows up at Trunks for the first time, Vegeta realizes she is a sayian but he also realizes something else… she is his daughter from his first mate who he believed was killed by Freezia and his men. How will this change the Briefs family as we know it? Will Bulma open her into her family with open arms? and how will Trunks feel when he finds out she is his half-sister?

Chapter 1 Rosaletta Princess Of All Sayians

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Could be heard loudly as Trunks alarm went off, he pushed the off button and slowly got out of bed to get ready for his first day at Orange Star High School, the fourteen year old boy put on his clothes brushed his hair and teeth and walked downstairs.

"Hey son, "said Bulma with a huge smile on her face "breakfast is ready over there."

Trunks smiled as he walked to the table to see pancakes stacked high as the ceiling as he gobbled them down with no sweat "thanks moms, I better go so I'm not late."

Bulma gave him a hug "good luck son, although you are one of the smartest kids out there, you won't need it."

He laughed "thanks mom, I'll see you when I get home," he said as he walked out the door and started to fly to school.

Once he landed out of sight he walked to the school property and walked into the school office where the receptionist looked up "how can I help you?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"Yes mam, I 'm Trunks Briefs I'm here for my schedule please."

She nodded "ah yes, your our newest student you came from homeschooling correct?"

She then printed out his schedule and handed it to him, he then walked out the door and began to read it.

1st period: Keyboarding room 195

2nd period: AP Chemistry room 654

3rd period: World Geography room 345

4th period: Pre Cal/ Trig room 143

5th Gym

6th Lunch

7th English 9 Advanced room 543

8th Visual Art 1 room 901

He shrugged it seemed the only class that was going to be any challenge was going to be his Pre Cal class he knew when he took his entrance exam that he was going to end up skipping Algebra 1, 2 and Geometry considering he knew that stuff in sixth grade as for Chemistry he didn't even know why he had to take it, he already knew that already thanks to his mom.

He looked down at his paper and looked around trying to find his first class when he saw a girl trying to open her locker; she looked like she could be a new student like he was although if he would have guessed she looked like she could have been seventeen or eighteen years old, he walked behind the wall and hid for a minute she kept pulling on it and finally once she couldn't see anyone she snapped and blasted it open.

A bang sound was heard and Trunks couldn't believe it the door on her locker was blown off, he then sensed her energy it was strong, much stronger than an average person or fighter, not nowhere near as strong as his but it was clear she was not human, there was no way.

Trunks walked out of his hiding spot and kneeled down and picked up her books "um here, you dropped these," he said smiling.

She grabbed them from him forcefully and walked away from him and then stopped and turned around and walked up to his face "hey kid, if you know what's best for you, you won't tell anyone what you saw got it?"

Trunks was shocked nobody other than his father, ever got away with talking to him like that ever, but at this moment he couldn't speak he just stood there as she turned around and walked away from him.

"I need to find out who she is, maybe if she is a sayian there might be others as well and dad would defiantly want to know, I have to see her again and get her to trust me, but how she is a hard rock to break through it seems," he thought.

A minute later he finally found his class and walked into a room with computers and sat down once class began he was already done with his assignment less than ten minutes and all he could think of was that girl, he was almost positive she was a sayian she had Jet Black hair spiky down her back, black eyes, he even noticed a tail wrapped around her stomach, the evidence was there but he had to get her to admit it herself, or what if she didn't know she was sayian then what?

He was thinking to himself, when the bell finally rang he picked up his stuff and headed to his next class which was AP Chemistry he walked in and found exactly who he was looking for he saw the girl sitting near the back of the classroom just looking out the window, he took a breath and walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi I don't believe I got to introduce myself my name is Trunks," I said holding my hand out.

She looked at it, and back up to my eyes for a minute, as if she was studying my expression "I'm Rosaletta," she said shaking my hand she then turned back to the window.

Trunks studied the girl, she looked frightened like she had something to hide, she had a barrier up like she couldn't trust anyone, even just to tell him her name, and Trunks hoped he could get the girl to open up.

Unknowing to him Rosaletta was staring at Trunks, there was something about him, something she couldn't explain he saw her blast her locker door and yet he didn't flinch, he didn't call her freak or weirdo he acted like she was normal, he was different she stared at him as he tapped his pencil on the table obviously not paying attention to the lecture "I will figure you out Trunks, just you wait" she thought.

The rest of the day went by slowly for Trunks then it was finally time to go home he went to his locker where he got his stuff needed for his homework assignments and put it in his back pack as he walked out the door he saw Rosaletta walking home and ran up to her "hey Rosaletta it's me Trunks," he said walking next to her.

She stopped and looked at him "okay I don't understand it," she said throwing her hands up in the air.

He laughed "understand what? What's wrong?" he said concerned.

"How are you not freaked out by me, you saw me blast that locker, it isn't normal and you looked at it like it was nothing!" she yelled.

Trunks then stuck out his hand "what like this?" and a beam came out and hit a tree, causing it to fall down.

Her eye's went wide "you..you can do it too, but how you seem like a normal human."

He then sat down on a bench and she sat with him "believe me I am anything but normal, let me ask you something do you know how you made that blast or does it just happen?"

She looked at him, she had a feeling she could trust him "I'm not a human Trunks, I'm part of an alien race called the Sayians they all got destroyed except for a few which my mother and I are trying to find, we heard some of them were on this planet."

"This may sound crazy but believe it or not my father is a sayian and I am half, believe me I know how hard it is to fit in, have to hide your strength I suspected you were a sayian but I wondered how you're here considering my father's race got wiped out."

"It's a relief to find someone who gets it, everyone thinks I'm a freak, I don't belong I assumed I would never have any friends that's why I was so harsh with you," she said "thank you Trunks, by the way how old are you, you look kind of young to be in the 12th grade.

Trunks laughed "I'm actually not, I'm fourteen and a in 9th grade, my test scores were high enough to get me into Chemistry and Pre Cal so I skipped my general Science and Math classes, English too but they don't allow you to skip English regardless, which sucks."

"Wow you're really smart then," she said laughing.

"Yeah honestly I could do Chemistry in my sleep," said Trunks.

"I don't even understand why mom put me in school, I'm smarter than most of the people here it doesn't make sense," said Rosaletta.

"Well I got to get home, my mom expects me home right after school unless I let her know ahead of time what I'm doing," said Rosaletta as she began to walk.

Trunks followed her "I go home this way as well, how about I walk with you until I get to my route?"

She nodded "yeah that's cool, it's nice to have a friend for once," she said laughing.

He laughed "yeah the only friend I've had is the son of my mom's friend who I grew up with since he was born, but he's in 8th grade still in grade school so we can't hang as much."

"I'm sorry maybe I can meet him sometime and we can all three hang out," she said smiling.

He smiled "yeah I'd love for you to meet Goten, he is a sayian like us as well."

"wow really, mom will be surprised to find out I already know about some of our race that's still alive," she said proudly.

They continued to walk until the road separated into two ways "well this is where I turn to go home," she said, he nodded "yeah I go to west city so I still have ways to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow in Chemistry and Pre Cal," said Rosaletta.

He waved as she walked away "yeah, see ya!"

Once Rosaletta was out of sight he flew in the air back to capsule corp all he could think about was that there was another sayian, better yet two plus her mother maybe now he can learn more about his culture from her since he wouldn't dare ask his father, he knew he didn't like talking about his past and he respected that, but maybe Rosaletta could answer his questions.

Trunks landed in front of Capsule Corp and walked in where his mother greeted him "hey how was your first day?"

"It was great mom I met a new friend" he said proudly.

"Well that's wonderful dear when are we going to meet him," asked Bulma.

"Actually mom there's something I need to tell dad about her, I found out that she is a sayian full blooded too."

"You are saying a brat at your school is a sayian, how do you know?" said a voice behind him.

Trunks turned around to see his father standing there with his arms crossed hearing the entire conversation "yeah dad she used a kai blast on her locker and her power level is much more than a normal human, her mother escaped from planet Vegeta as well."

"I mean I was thinking you might know her mother since you are the prince of all sayians and all."

Vegeta was about to speak when there was a knock at the door Bulma looked at Trunks "are you expecting anyone?"

He shook his head "no Goten is still grounded for another week,"

Bulma walked to the door to open it and it revealed none other than Rosaletta herself with tears falling down her face, "I'm sorry to bother you but Is Trunks home?"

Bulma looked at the girl she had obviously been crying "yes he is come on in," she stepped aside to let her in.

When Vegeta got a glimpse at her, his eyes went wide the hair, the eyes it looked just like Calita the strongest sayian female worrier since his mother, but then he looked into the oxy eyes, he could feel the energy signature as well, he's surprised with him spending all day with this girl Trunks didn't pick up a hint of his energy signal on him, the evidence was there, there was no denying it…

Trunks walked up to the girl " Rosaletta what's wrong?" he said concerned.

"My mother is dead, we came here to hide from them, they killed her!" she cried hugging him.

Vegeta's eyes went wide, it's not easy to kill someone like Calita whoever did must have been strong no doubt about it.

"I'm sorry, I had nowhere else to go you're the only person who knows that I'm sayian and I need your help to hopefully find my father he is sayian as well," said Rosaletta.

"Well honey do you know his name? I can probably help you find him," said Bulma patting her back.

She nodded "my father is Vegeta the prince of all sayains and I'm Rosaletta the princess of all sayians."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I apologize for taking so long guys work, work, work pretty much and I get on here and catch up on the stories I'm reading but with everything I'm doing between work and preparing everything to start my second year of college in two weeks I've just been really busy and I apologize so please be patient I will update when I can. Well again in this chapter I mention some things of sayian culture and beliefs, which personally I don't know if it is correct, if it isn't someone please correct me. I hope you like this next chapter: ) Love you guys, Countrygirl19

To the reviews:

Gokurules98: First of all thank you for reading the first chapter, I have been a big fan of your stories and it means a lot that your reading one of mine and yeah after rereading it I realized my grammar could have been a lot better thank you for the advice.

DBZfan120: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter as well.

Chapter 2

All eyes were on Vegeta at that moment but he refused to make eye contact with any of them, there was silence that seemed to last forever until Trunks finally spoke.

"So that would make you my half-sister then, because our father is standing right there," he said pointing at Vegeta.

She turned around and looked at Vegeta, "you..you mated someone other than my mother?" she whispered.

"Listen there is something you must know, your mother was the strongest woman on our planet after my own mother the queen passed, we were chosen to mate to keep the royal blood line going, nothing more" he said turning away from her.

"So I'm nothing to you?" she yelled.

Vegeta kept his arms crossed and stayed silent as she nodded "I wish I would have never met Trunks, So I wouldn't have met you!" she yelled as she turned around and went out the door in the rain.

Bulma was appalled she couldn't believe her husband "Vegeta she is your daughter, regardless of how she got here you go after her!" she screamed.

Vegeta didn't budge and Trunks took matters in his own hands "if you don't go after her father, I will she's my sister!" he yelled as he ran out the door and began to fly as quickly as he could.

Trunks flew over west city and finally found her sitting on a bench in the park and flew down to the ground and ran up to her "Rosaletta listen hear me out please!" he begged.

She shook her head "I want nothing to do with you or your mom, or your dad I ruined your perfect little family," she said turning away with her arms crossed.

He put his hand on her shoulder "listen were not perfect believe me, mom and dad fight all the time, and do you know something do you want to know the first time my father held me?"

"He held me for the first time, when I was eight years old, he hugged me never did when I was an infant, never when I was really young, dad doesn't show emotion or tell me he loves me, he was about to die Rosaletta and for the first time he hugged me and I looked up at him, he didn't tell me he loved me, to this day he still hasn't but he told me he was proud of me, and that meant everything to me."

"You heard him, I'm a mistake to him," she whispered.

"Hey when dad first found out about me, he ran but he came back and even though he never says it, I know he loves mom and I, and I know he will grow to love you too," said Trunks.

What about your mother Trunks, her mate had another child with another woman before her, will she hate me for it? You must know in case Vegeta didn't tell you this kind of thing mating one woman and having another child isn't accepted… if the King, our grandfather was still alive since both dad and my mother were elite and your only half blood and you're not my mother's, in the eyes of our culture you would have been executed at birth, sad but true," she whispered.

Trunks took a breath, after all it was a lot to take in of his possible fate if things were different "well my mom looks at the positive not the negative, the here and now and not the past, it's not like dad cheated on her, you were here before my mom and dad even met, which on Earth its accepted to have children or past relationships or mates as you would call it, mom would just want you safe, because your dad's child she would still consider you family."

She put on a half-smile "do you think so?"

Trunks patted her back "I know so, besides my sister Bra has always wanted a sister, and she's always had one and we didn't know it," he said laughing.

"I have a little sister also? How old is she?" she said smiling.

"She's five, she can be a brat, but I love her," said Trunks.

"Anyways just please come back to Capsule Corp, you can't just live on your own, give father a chance, please," said Trunks.

She nodded "okay I will give father a chance."

The two of them flew back to Capsule Corp and walked in to the huge house "hey mom were back,"

Bulma hugged the both of them "thank god your both okay,"

She then smiled and looked at Rosaletta "Rosaletta you are more than welcome to join us and stay here if you would like, my name is Bulma Briefs by the way."

She nodded "thank you so much, Miss Bulma."

She smiled and looked towards her son "Trunks will you please take her to the room right next to yours?"

"Sure mom," he said as he motioned for her to follow.

"So your letting the brat stay here?" Vegeta asked standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Vegeta she is not a brat… she is your daughter who just lost her mother and needs her father right now and she deserves to have a relationship with her brother and sister too," said Bulma.

Vegeta just grunted in response as Bulma put a hand on his shoulder "please Vegeta, she needs her father especially now, promise me you will at least try."

"humph fine!" he said walking back upstairs.

Rosaletta was sitting in her room and she was just amazed taking everything in, finding out her mother just died, how kind Bulma was to her and finding out she had a brother and a sister, it was a lot for just meeting the boy in her Pre-Calculus class, to him being her brother and meeting her father for the first time, it was a lot to register in her mind.

She sighed as she lied back on her bed and closed her eyes slowly and just relaxed for a minute until she heard a voice "hey brat.."

She leaned up to see Vegeta, her father standing at her door with his arms crossed "yes?" she said standing up in front of him.

He walked in and looked at her "so tell me, who killed your mother? She's a strong worrier not many people could defeat her easily."

Tears started to form, but she refused to cry especially in front of him "It was Kasson the son of the legendary super sayian Broly."

His eyes went wide "what? He has a son?" Vegeta said as he remembered how hard it was for Goku and the other's to defeat Broly the first time.

"Yeah he wanted revenge on your family, so he knew I was your daughter so he killed the most important thing to me, my mother."

Vegeta looked at his daughter he could tell she was broken inside, and he never dealt with tears, so he was going to do something about it.

He turned around and walked into his sons room, "hey dad what are you doing here?"

"Trunks come with me, we have a fight to settle" he said walking down the hall.

"Dad what's going on?" who are we fighting?" asked Trunks running after him.

"Broly has a son, if he is strong as his father he must be killed," said Vegeta.

Trunks nodded as he turned super sayian "Right!"

Bulma who was holding Bra in her arms walked up to Rosaletta's door and knocked.

She looked at the door and yelled "come in."

Bulma opened the door and smiled "hey you settled in?" she asked kindly.

Rosaletta smiled and nodded "yes thank you for allowing me to stay in your beautiful home," she said smiling.

"Honey it's no problem at all, anyways well since you haven't had a chance to meet her yet, Rosaletta this is Bra," she said smiling at the girl in her arms.

Rosaletta smiled as well "Hi there it's nice to meet you."

"My daddy says I'm a princess," she said proudly.

Rosaletta smiled "well you very much are a princess Bra, in fact…" she then walked over to a bag where she pulled out a box and sat in front of the small girl "my mother gave this to me, she said it was given to her by the queen of all sayians our grandmother and I've had it since I was your age so.." she then opened the box to reveal a beautiful crown "since you're the newest princess you should have it."

Bra's eyes went wide as she looked at the crown it was silver with blue stones "mommy, look it's beautiful."

Bulma looked at the girl "honey this is yours we can't possibly take it," she said sincerely.

"No it's belongs to the royal family and she is the newest princess," she said smiling as she took the crown out and placed it on the little girls head, who was grinning head to toe.

Rosaletta grabbed the girls hand and had her stand in front of Bulma "I now present the newest Princess Miss Bra Briefs."

Bra jumped up and down "did you hear that mommy, I'm officially a princess," she said looking at herself in the mirror with the crown on.

Bra took off the crown and ran to her room to put it on her desk to show proudly.

"Bulma smiled "that was very sweet of you, you probably just made her night you know that?"

"Well she should be proud of who she is, even though our ancestors are no longer with us I'm sure they are watching over her, your son too," Rosaletta said smiling.

"Thank you so much for being so kind to me, in our culture they wouldn't be so kind to a child by another," said Rosaletta.

"Honey it's no problem at all, and here it is normal for people to have many relationships before they meet the right person, what matters now is that you're here, you are my son and daughter's sister and my husband's daughter, and you need a family and you are welcome to be a part of our family," she said putting her hand on Rosaletta's shoulder.

Rosaletta smiled at her "thank you Miss Bulma."

Bulma reached out to give her a hug, and she looked at her, not knowing what the gesture was.

"This is a hug, you mean your mother has never hugged you?" said Bulma confused.

"We never show affection, Miss Bulma of course you probably learned that for my father," she said looking down.

"Well then allow me to give you your very first hug," she said opening her arms and embracing the younger girl in her hug.

Rosaletta sat there for a minute and finally hugged back and looked at her "thanks."

"Well I've got to get my little princess ready for bed," she said as she started walking towards the door and she turned aound as she put her hand on the door knob "oh and Rosaletta give your father time, he will eventually warm up to you, just promise you will be patient with him."

She nodded "I promise."

Bulma walked out the door "good night Rosaletta I will see you in the morning."

"Good night miss Bulma," she said as she got ready for bed.

Author's Note: Well let me know how you liked it or If you didn't please leave a review if you have any questions or comment feel free to leave them thanks so much love you guys, Countrygirl19


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update my classes have been stressing me out here lately and so has my job but it's part of life I guess and my baby brother started high school about a month ago… it just doesn't seem possible… he's growing up on me… anyways… well here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! Warning: I'm not very good at fighting scenes, so sorry if it sucks I thought I'd apologize ahead of time :/

Chapter 3 Kasson

As Vegeta and Trunks flew faster and faster they could feel a strong energy coming closer to them, Vegeta nodded at his son "that is most defiantly him."

"Dad, I remember how strong Broly was when Gohan, Goten and I fought him do we need to call backup, maybe Gohan and the others?"

Vegeta clenched his hands "this isn't their battle Trunks, I can protect my own child, I don't need that clown, or that's clown's spawn to help me!" he yelled, "if you want to be a weakling then just go home!"

"Father, I'm not weak, I can handle this and I will show you," Trunks said determined to make his father proud.

Vegeta smirked "now that is the attitude of the sayian prince that I know."

Vegeta decended down to the ground followed by his son and there he was causing destruction in the city, laughing as he did so.

"Hey you over here!," Vegeta yelled.

The sayian turned around who had a muscular body with blonde hair like Broly's was during super sayian form and green eyes and laughed "and who are you to tell me what to do?"

Vegeta gave a cocky grin "your worst nightmare!"

"WHAT!" the other sayian screamed.

Vegeta then transformed and lunged at Kasson as he yelled "Gallack Gun Fire!"

There was a light and when it subsided he stood there as if the attack didn't even faze him.

"No impossible it didn't cause any damage at all!" yelled Vegeta.

Trunks then took matters in his own hands as he put his hands over his head "Finish Buster!" he screamed throwing the ball of energy at Kassan who immediently put his hands up to defend it trying to push it back towards Trunks.

His legs began sinking in the ground as the energy pushed him back, but he then gained control and started walking forward, laughing in the progress as he threw it back at Trunks.

As the ball of energy came towards him, he just stared he couldn't move until Vegeta finally took action and flew in front of Trunks pushing him out of the way.

As Trunks turned around to see the energy blast hitting his father he screamed "father!" as he flew over to his side and then turned to Kassan in anger "how dare you!" he screamed as he turned super sayian and flew towards him.

"You hurt my sister by hurting her mother, you injured my father and now you must deal with me!" he screamed as he powered up even further than he had before, his anger taking over him seeing the image of his older sister crying, seeing his father sacrifice himself to keep him safe, it was too much to bare, he couldn't stand it "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH" he screamed he then became more muscular he saw electricity around his energy and his hair was much more blonde he had become a super sayian two for the first time.

He flew towards Kassan and started punching him while throwing energy beams at him which were not affecting him at all, "what impossible!" whispered Trunks.

"He is only super sayian one; he should be destroyed by now!" Trunks whispered.

Kassan then appeared behind Trunks and grabbed him and put him over his head pushing his head down along with his legs on the other side he screamed it looked like he could snap in two at any minute as he screamed in agony "I can't give up, my father would be so ashamed!"

Rosaletta looked at the scene as she decended from the sky "no…you hurt my mother, my father I won't let you hurt my little brother!" she whispered.

She flew towards Kasson and attacked him causing him to lose balance and drop Trunks who flew a safe distance he couldn't see who saved him he looked around.

Trunks then felt a kai behind him, he smiled it was Rosaletta she helped him out "Trunks, I appreciate you and father's help but this isn't your fight, Kasson is my concern, he destroyed my mother I should defeat him."

"No way, look dad and I have dealt with his father we know what were up against, Rosaletta you need to get out of here!" Trunks yelled.

She shook her head "you get dad, and get him safe I'll fight him," she whispered.

"No, one thing our father has taught me is never leave a teammate on the battlefield," said Trunks refusing to leave.

Rosaletta nodded realizing her half-brother was just as stubborn as she is, of course they had the same blood so she didn't expect anything less "fine, just stay out of my way," she said as she looked over to her passed out father "no… he didn't take him too," she whispered.

She clenched her hands "he's….he's the only parent I have left.." he then looked at Trunks "no my little brother and sister they don't deserve to lose their father."

Tears fell down her eyes, she then screamed as her black hair flickered from black to blonde then a second later her hair was blonde and her eyes turned green that matched her brother's and she flew to attack Kasson.

Vegeta blinked as he started to sit up he saw his son and daughter, as his eyes went wide Trunks was a super sayian two, and Rosaletta was the first female super sayian, his daughter, he smiled as he got up and observed the scene before him his son and daughter were both proud worriers, and their younger sister would soon follow them," he was proud.

He flew behind them as they turned their head "dad!" Trunks said happily as Rosaletta nodded "father!" she said shocked that he was still alive, he smiled at the two of them "you both have made me proud now let's finish this bastard," he told his children.

His eyes darted from his son to his daughter, repeat after me what I do and say, understand?"

They both nodded as he charged up his attack, they followed his example

"READY! 1…2…3 FINAL FLASH!" the three of them yelled putting it towards Kasson.

He tried to push it back, but it was no use he was losing control and Vegeta could tell.

"Trunks Rosaletta stick with it, he's losing control, Trunks think of the pain his father caused, Rosaletta think of your mother's death don't let it be in vain!"

"AHHHHHHHH" the three of them screamed as they put all the energy they had to defeat him.

Kassan couldn't hold it anymore he screamed as he disinigrated into nothingness, it was over Kassan was dead.

Once they couldn't see him anymore the three of them descended to the ground all breathing heavily Rosaletta looked up at the sky "I did it mother, I killed the man who killed you."

Trunks nodded as he patted his sister's back "you did great sis."

Vegeta nodded as he walked over to her and smiled "I'm proud of you, my daughter."

Rosaletta looked up at her father and couldn't stop smiling; maybe her new family wouldn't be so bad after all.

The three of them went home as they walked in they were greeted by a worried Bulma.

Bulma crossed her arms as she looked at her son, husband and step daughter injured "well well just don't worry about the fact that I worry about you guys It doesn't matter what little old me thinks does it!" yelled Bulma.

"We beat him mom, I went super sayian 2 for the first time and Rosaletta became the very first female super sayian!" said Trunks proudly.

"What! You did? She did? Trunks I'm so proud of you, I bet your father was proud of both of you wow!" she said hugging the two of them.

Rosaletta laughed as she patted Bulma on the back "I'm still not used to this hugging business."

"Well honey when something good happens, we need to celebrate I know lets have everyone over for once it's not Goku saving the day it's my husband, my son and step daughter I love it!" she said laughing.

Rosaletta looked at Trunks "is this normal for her?" she whispered.

She could see both her brother and father in the corner nodding, she shook her head "I will never understand the earthlings and their customs; I guess life here won't be that bad."

Bulma walked up to Vegeta "so you and Rosaletta broke the ice?"

He nodded "she is the first female super sayian in history, and I can't wait for our daughter to be the second," he said proudly.

Bulma laughed "we will see Vegeta, we will see."

"Vegeta I am proud of you for being there for her, it is important to me that not just my kids but you being there for all of your kids, I knew you would come around," said Bulma kissing him on the cheek.

"She is the last female full sayian left, it is important she stays around and I make sure she stays true to our heritage," he replied walking into their room.

Bulma smiled she could tell that he loved her just as well as Trunks and Bra and she was excited for the new member of their family.

Author's Note: Well… let me know what you think.. Did you like it, did you not, be honest please it helps me a lot to know your honest thoughts. And sorry If the fighting scene wasn't written well I know that is one of my weaknesses that I hope to improve on anyways… well leave a review let me know what you think thanks love ya guys and I'll update as soon as I can- love ya guys Countrygirl19


End file.
